narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Hanzai Uchiha (Dojutsu Redo
Questions 1. Please indicate which of the following dōjutsu you are applying for. <:A) Mangekyō Sharingan> 2. How will your character awaken this dōjutsu? Do they meet all the canon requirements? How so? : <'Hanzai will awaken his Sharingan as a child *Will have the RP Up*. During one of his training sessions, he is kidnapped once again by ronin hoping to use him as a political statement. In a fit of rage and a rush for survival, Hanzai will awaken his Sharingan' As for his Mangekyo, he gains it after accidentally killing his mother in a fit of rage. Hanzai always had a closer bond to his mother than he did with his father. His mother always cared for him when he was ill, and made him feel like a human being, rather than a simple tool. In his late teen's early twenties, Hanzai's mother got into a huge argument with his father. She always hated The Shogun for stealing Hanzai from his real parents and using him simply as a weapon. And now, she threatened to flee to Konoha and tell the Hokage. Fearing a war and possibly losing his position for interfering with the Shinobi world, The Shogun hatched a devious plot. He will use Hanzai to deal with this matter. Of course, Hanzai would not kill his mother consciously, so The Shogun created a perfect back up, which would test his loyalty to the Land of Iron. He found out when his wife would leave through implanted spies. A night blessed with a full moon made for the perfect chance. She could move through the shadows while having the Moon and stars for guidance. The Shogun also sent Hanzai on a solo mission to kill an escape double crosser. Little did Hanzai know, he was really going to kill his mother. When he found her, Hanzai's mother revealed both herself and purpose. Hanzai couldn't kill her and even offered to help her escape. But with a single step, he watched as his mother was impaled with a sword...His father sent backup just in case. Experiencing the death of his closest relative awakened his Mangekyo, which he used to violently murder the Samurai who killed his mother. He returned home, prepared to kill the Shogun. Face to face, his father gave him the ultimate test. Hanzai's mother was a traitor, and earned a death penalty. Hanzai, loyal to the Land of Iron tradition, reluctantly sheathed his sword. He could not break tradition as his mother was indeed a traitor, and could have cost thousands of people their lives in an inevitable war. From then on, Hanzai would hone his Mangekyo sharingan and create his infamous, mugen no Ken> 3. Briefly detail what your plans are, at the moment, for your character if he/she is approved for the selected dōjutsu? What will they do with it? How will they improve or utilize it in a fashion that is unique to them, rather than a rehash of canon character usage or maybe even other fanon characters? : <'Two main plans. My most prominent being Hanzai's Sharingan enhancing his Kenjutsu skill. The Sharingan grants the user enhanced visual precision as well as the ability copy an opponents movements and see future attacks through muscle tension. This would allow his Iado to reach perfected levels as he could see an enemies upcoming movements as well as mimic their steps. His sword attacks reach a never before seen level of precision with his Sharingan. His level of Iado will come to be known as "Counter-Iado" a style where he awaits for an enemy to attack, and will evade, attacking during their moment of being thrown off.' Hanzai's second Dojutsu use involves introducing a new brand of Kenjutsu known as "Mugen no Ken". Although he relies heavily on Iado style, Hanzai received infamy from Mugen no Ken. It focuses on teleporting weapons rather than oneself. Throughout his life, Hanzai collected swords and bladed weapons from various enemies and allies he's run into. These blades are stored within his Treasure World (The Dimension he is connected to using Kamui, which really looks similar to a graveyard of various blades.). He can then attack by summoning these weapons. His deadliest attack involves releasing a rain of various blades from a massive portal created in the sky. Other techniques utilize Kamui's ability to eject objects at various speeds and degree's. An excerpt from the pedia for better elaborating; "After absorbing targets through this process, the user is able to eject them from the eye used at any time of their choosing, demonstrating the ability to eject objects with varying degrees of force. This is demonstrated by Obito, who uses it with weapons of various proportions and/or quantity with relative ease and at a moment's notice, giving opponents little to no opportunity to react accordingly" As shown, using Kamui, Hanzai could literally fire his blades from Kamui. This includes firing blades equaling the proportional speed and strength of a bow and arrow and even a bullet. His favorite technique being, "Steel Bullet"(Which is enhanced through teleporting it right before it hits and sending it from another direction). Another use of his Mugen no Ken includes fusing it with Iado, creating Mugen no Iado, a technique where he teleports in front of various enemies and use his quick draw attacks to stealthily and skillfully dispatch of his targets. Of course he will have vision issues and as the story progress, and I RP with more people, his sight will deteriorate. And will lead to blindness unless I fight an Uchiha and manage to have Hanzai steal his eyes in RP. He will not unlock other Mangekyo canon techniques. And will lack skill in Genjutsu.> The Exiled One (talk) 13:59, September 22, 2013 (UTC)ExiledRecon Admin Decision Category:Dōjutsu Applications